The Artist's Baby
by HappyTrager
Summary: Jax didn't have Abel with Wendy, he was born from a one night stand, Abel's mother tried to tell Jax but he had married Wendy and told her to get lost, this is the story of how they finally came together as a family, runs through the first season and on, time line will be a little different
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue.**_

One stupid night, that's all it took, one really stupid night where she let her friends dictate what would happen and she got shit faced and laid. Imagine her surprise when she woke up wrapped in a set of tanned strong arms, what made it worse was when those arms woke up she was promptly kicked out of the bed and the room barely giving her enough time to get dressed.

That was over three months ago and now, well now she had to face it all over again, as that night had left her pregnant and from what she could remember a man named Jax Teller, the VP of the Sons of Anarchy was the father.

_**Chapter One Get lost.**_

Delilah Marriott stood outside the T-M Garage, nerves eating away at her stomach, with a deep breath she walked inside.

"How can I help you baby girl", she jumped and turned to see an older woman in front of her, the woman stood about 5 foot 3,120lbs, she had a scar on her chest, right beside a tattoo of a crow.

"Yes, I'm looking for Jax Teller" she said softly.

Gemma Teller took in the young woman, she stood about 5'1, 100lbs, long ebony hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen, Gemma liked this girl, with a smile she nodded.

"Sure sweetheart, go inside the office, I'll get him for ya" Gemma told her Delilah smiled

"Thank you" Delilah said.

Jax Teller sat at the bar talking to Tig Trager when his mother stopped beside him

"There is a young woman in the office looking for you" she said, he smirked at Tig.

"Gotta go tell the lady I'm off the market" he said with a laugh as he stood.

When he reached the office door he was met by the emerald eyes that had been haunting his dreams, swallowing he glared.

"What are you doing here, I thought I told you to get lost" he growled, he didn't even give her time to say anything he just grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the garage, she stumbled and only caught herself in time before she actually went tumbling to the ground.

"Now fuck off" he snarled before turning and stalking back into the clubhouse, he missed Delilah placing a hand on her stomach before turning and leaving the lot, but the security camera had caught the whole thing.

Delilah had somehow known what the outcome would be and had already packed a bag, she was going to go live with her brother in Tracy, about 40 minutes away from Charming, she shouldn't but she felt guilty about not actually getting to tell Jax about the baby, that she wrote him a letter.

_Dear Jax,_

_I know you wanted me gone, and I am but I think you need to know that the night we spent together three months ago left me pregnant, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you, I thought that you deserved to know._

_I'm leaving like you wanted and I promise that the only time I will contact you is to talk about the baby, I will send you more information in case you want to see the baby._

_Delilah Marriot._

She had known he had gotten married a few days earlier and the woman he married was Wendy Chase, was a woman known in Charming for being a bitch so she sent the letter to his mother's house before placing her bags into her run down Toyota and headed out of Charming.

Two days later was when the letter touched the floor at the Morrow home, Gemma being used to Jax's mail coming to the house she would just drop it off at his and Wendy's house, Wendy she thought with a scowl, the junkie whore had gotten her claws into Jax, she dropped the letter at the house not knowing that Wendy was actually there and the bitch opened the letter, reading through it she glared at it before shoving it into a drawer, she would just have to make sure that any other letters would just have to be misplaced like this one, determined she set out to hide it all from her husband.

Months went by with Delilah writing to Jax telling him how the baby was and Wendy hiding the letters from him, Wendy added it up and realised that the baby was due any day and she still hadn't gotten pregnant, no matter how hard she tried it just wasn't working and she and Jax have been fighting a lot lately.

Delilah clutched her stomach as another contraction him, she squeezed her eyes shut and groaned.

"Your 9 centimetres, you can't push yet sweetheart" Alana Meyer her midwife told her, Delilah chocked out a sob; she had declined drugs when she found out the baby had a heart defect, not wanting to harm.

Ten minutes later Delilah was 10 centimetres she gripped her brothers hand tightly as she pushed, the pain rippling through her, tears clouding her vision, he brother whispering into her hair, she sighed as the contraction melted away.

3 hours later Delilah was holding a beautiful baby boy, he had beautiful blonde wisps of curls on his head, and like all new-borns he had blue eyes but you could see the green specks telling her that he was going to have her eyes, she had her brother to take a picture of her and the baby and while the baby was sleeping she wrote Jax.

_Dear Jax,_

_My brother tells me I'm crazy for writing to you and maybe I am, but you haven't told me to stop so,_

_Well today on the 31__st__ of August 2008 our son __Abel Thomas Teller was born at 5.30pm weighing 6lb 5oz, I'm sorry to say he was born with a heart defect which means he will need special care._

_I sent a photo in this letter of our beautiful boy._

_Delilah Marriott._

Wendy hissed in distaste as she read the letter before pulling out the photo, she glared at the tiny eyes that stared up at her, resisting the urge to rip the photo, she dropped it with the 12 others, with a sigh she went into the kitchen to shoot up.

Things were tense for Delilah, he brother and his partner had got engaged and she was constantly having to deny them adopting Abel, Justin her brothers partner didn't think that Delilah was in any way able to provide for a baby and thought it unfair that she could have a baby when he couldn't, while Dominic her brother was always trying to play peace keeper between the two, he too wanted a kid but he would never try and take his sisters from her.

Around the time Abel was six months old Dominic and Justin married and things got worse, it got so bad that Delilah knew it was time to move out, she worked and Abel went to day-care for those hours as she didn't trust Justin, what made things worse was Dominic started to blame her for Justin's unhappiness, she knew she really needed to get away from them.

Things were getting worse between Jax and Wendy, Wendy still hadn't conceived no matter how hard she tried, well no matter how many times they had sex, so she turned to drugs and 6 months after Abel was born Wendy OD'd on the kitchen floor, she survived but it was the end of the relationship which led to Gemma cleaning the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two Baby Teller.**_

Gemma stood in the dining room looking around in disgust, the junkie bitch didn't know how to look after a home, opening a black bag she got to work, her eyes caught a drawer on top of the table, she looked at it and saw photos of a baby boy and that girl from over a year ago, she pulled out a letter.

_Dear Jax,_

_Abel has taken after his father, he loves the sound of motorcycles, it calms him, I am writing extra because we'll be moving soon, my brother just got married and I can't stay with him anymore, anyway I might not write for a while, at least until I have us settled somewhere. _

_Delilah Marriot._

Digging though more of the letters, she found the first one and her heart clenched, grabbing the drawer she stormed out of the house and into her car before peeling out of the drive way towards the clubhouse.

Clay was outside in the yard when his wife sped into the clubhouse, he took in her expression and knew someone was in trouble, his brow creased when he saw her pull out a drawer from the car and stormed towards him, she shoved the drawer to him.

"Where is Jax" she snapped, Clays eyes widened.

"Inside, what's going on" he asked, she glared.

"Come and bring that" she said, Clay not wanting to anger her anymore followed his wife inside.

"JACKSON TELLER",Jax who was at the pool table with Juice looked over at his mother, gulping at the look on her face as she strode towards him,he straightened up as she reached him.

'SLAP' every eye in the clubhouse went wide.

"What the fuck Ma?" Jax growled as he raised his hand to his cheek.

"Don't fucking what me, your hiding my grandson from me" she growled at him, Jax laughed.

"Grandson, Ma I don't have any kids" Jax stated, Gemma's eyes widened.

"That fucking Junkie bitch" she hissed, she really should have thought about that first but it didn't make sense that she kept the letters and the photo's, what was the bitches angle.

"Ma what's going on" Jax asked, Gemma nodded to the table where Church was held, Jax and Clay followed.

"Clay put the drawer on the table" Gemma said calmly, he did so and she took a page out of it and handed it to Jax.

"Read it" she ordered, Jax did as he was told, his eyes widening with each line before her looked up at his mother.

"Ma" he croaked, she shook her head.

"There is about 24 of those letters, two a month for a year, the baby should be about six months now, there are photos, he looks just like you" she told him, he rifled through the photos until he reached a most recent one, he breath was forced from his body, Delilah was lying on the ground with the baby held in the air, the two of them laughing.

"Abel Thomas Teller" Clay said as he read a letter, he handed Jax a photo, it was a close up of Delilah and Abel in the hospital, they were staring at one another.

"I have a son, I have a son that Wendy kept hidden from me" Jax said as he sat heavily on the nearest chair.

"She lives in Tracy with her brother, from the last letter that must have been delivered two days ago, her brother got married and she is looking for somewhere to live" Gemma told him.

"Only 40 minutes away" Clay murmured, Jax jumped up.

"I'll go see her" he said, Gemma blocked his path.

"No baby I'll go see her, tell her what happened and ask her to come to Charming, get the guys to clean the house and set up a crib in the guest room, I'll bring her to my house and we'll see you for the family dinner" Gemma told him as she grabbed her handbag.

"Tell her I'm sorry Ma" he pleaded, Gemma looked at her son.

"Baby, it's not your fault" she told him as she left the clubhouse.

Delilah sat in her brother's living room, her bags were packed, boxes packed and still had no-where to go, she looked over at Abel who was grinning up at her, showing his newly cut tooth.

"I don't know buster, Mama is starting to get worried" she said softly, he crawled towards her and raised his arms for her to lift him.

"Oh, you always know what Mama wants huh" she said with a smile, as he hugged her neck there was a knock on the door, she stood and placed Abel on her him, she wasn't expecting the person on the other side of the door.

"Mrs Morrow" Delilah said in an astonished voice, Abel close to her, Gemma kept her eyes on her grandson.

"Call me Gemma baby, can I come in, I think we need to talk" she said, Delilah nodded and moved aside.

Gemma saw all the different types of paintings and drawings that scattered the walls, she wasn't sure but she thought that Delilah done them, she took in the packed bags and boxes, she looked back at Delilah.

"You going somewhere" she asked as Delilah gestured for her to sit down.

"Hopefully when I find a place" she replied, Gemma nodded.

"Sweetheart, first I want to tell you that Jax never knew about Abel, his soon to be ex-wife hid all the letters, I was cleaning the house of her shit when I found them, to be honest I thought he hid it from me, but I confronted him I knew it wasn't the case" she said, Delilah breathed out a relaxed sigh, tears in her eyes.

"How could she do that" Delilah asked, Gemma grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry about that now, Jax wants to meet Abel, he told me he wants to offer you the guest room in his house" Gemma said softly, Delilah's eyes widened.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience" she almost whispered, Gemma smiled.

"Baby your family now, you could never be an inconvenience" she told her.

"It would be great for Abel to meet his dad" she said softly, Gemma grinned.

"Grab a bag for you and one for Abel, we'll send someone for the rest of your stuff tomorrow" Gemma said, Delilah nodded.

"I'll follow you, but my car isn't the best" she told her, Gemma shook her head, wasn't the best was an understatement, she had seen the damned thing as she walked up the path, it was a damn death trap and there was no way in hell she was going to let her grandson in it.

"Put his chair in my car, we'll all go together, one of the guys will get your car tomorrow" Gemma told her.

Two hours later Delilah was in Gemma's kitchen cutting vegetables for the family dinner, her heart in over-drive and her stomach in knots, Abel was sitting in his travel cot playing with hiss teddies.

"You ok baby" Gemma asked, Delilah nodded.

"I'm just nervous" she said with a slight tremble in her voice, she smiled when Abel called out.

"Ma, Ma, Ma" wiping her hands she went over to lift him up.

"My love" she smiled, he wrapped his arms around her and hummed, she knew he wanted her to sing to him.

_He's got a smile it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_He takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Oh oh oh_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Sweet love of mine_

"Ahem" jumping she turned around and promptly turned a bright shade of red as she saw Jax and his step father, but Abel gripped her tighter.

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm"he hummed against her neck, Jax walked forward.

"What does he want" Jax asked, his gaze fixed on his son, Delilah smiled.

"He wants me to finish the song" she told him, he looked up at her.

"Well don't stop on our account little Darlin" Clay smirked before he nodded to the kitchen and Jax followed.

_He's got eyes of the greenest fields_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_His hair reminds me of a warm soft place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder _

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

_Oh oh oh_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Sweet child o' mine._

Jax watched as his son pulled back up at Delilah with a smile.

"He is amazing Jax and she is an amazing mother" Gemma told her son, he nodded as Delilah beckoned him forward; he slowly and nervously walked towards her.

"Jax this is your son Abel Teller, Buster this is your daddy" Jax watched as the six month old looked at him for a minute before opening his arms, Jax looked at Delilah who nodded, Jax took Abel from her.

Gemma watched with tearful eyes as Abel hugged Jax around his neck, she looked at Delilah and saw she was also crying, Gemma went over and hugged the younger woman.

"You ok" she asked, Delilah smiled.

"Of course, Abel finally can get to know his father" she told the older woman.

"Come on hone, let's get started on dinner before the sweet butts turn up" Gemma said guiding the younger woman into the kitchen.

20 minutes later 3 sweet butts as Gemma called them were setting the table and cleaning up the preparation when the sound of motorcycles flitted through the house, Delilah smiled when she heard her baby.

"Ma, Ma, Ma" walking into the living room where Jax had been playing with him

"What's wrong with him" Jax asked as she lifted him up, she smiled.

"He loves the sounds of motorcycle" she said and Clay laughed as Jax grinned, they looked over when the front door opened and the guys piled in, Abel buried his face in his mother's shoulder hiding behind her hair.

"Who do we have here" Delilah looked up to see a wild haired blue eyes men looking at her up and licking his lips.

"Back off Tig" Jax growled, standing slightly in front of the shocked Delilah.

"Ah, must be da baby mama you tol us bout" the man who had a long scar on each of his cheeks, his eyes soft.

"I'm Delilah and this is Abel" she said as she coaxed Abel out from behind her hair, he looked up at them, his eyes wide.

"Christ lass, he's got yer eyes" the scarred man said, staring into the emerald eyes of them both, Delilah smiled.

"Maybe but I think he looks like Jax" she said looking up at the father of her son.

"Aye he does, names Chibs" he said, Delilah smiled at him and Abel noticed his mother's smile and copied her.

"Names Tig beautiful", she just nodded at the man who had the intense gaze.

"That's Juice, Bobby, Piney, Happy and Half Sack" Jax introduced pointing them all out, she nodded to them, and laughed as Abel started to blow raspberries on her neck.

"Buster that's not nice, now Mama's full of drool" she said as she rubbed her nose with his.

Jax sat with the others in the dining room as Delilah had gone to the bathroom to change Abel's diaper.

"She is hot brother, did you see her ass" Tig said with a wicked gleam in his eyes, Jax glared at him, something turning in his stomach.

"Damn it Tig, lay off" Jax hissed, Clay watched his step son with an amused gaze.

"I gotta ask, is this the girl you would bitch about haunting your dreams ' god damn emerald eyes, can't get those fuckin eyes outta my head' damn brother you got it bad" Juice laughed followed by the others as Jax actually blushed.

"Hang on buster, you're dinner is nearly ready" Delilah said as she walked into the dining roommate sitting on her stomach, she looked over to see the men all quiet and Jax was blushing.

"Will you take him so I can get him something to eat" she asked, he coughed and nodded, she smiled and handed Abel over and walked away, Jax watching her hips as she moved.

"You are so fucking whipped" Piney laughed as the young VP who had now turned to his son.

Delilah laughed at something Gemma had said, trying to ignore the glares the sweet butts were sending her way, she was mixing up some of Abel's organic baby food, Gemma went out to say something to Clay, Delilah turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder, now facing the three women now in front of her.

"Can I help you" she asked, the tallest of the three smirked at her.

"You can leave and take that brat with you" she snarled, Delilah saw Gemma watching from over the bitches shoulder.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but me and my son are not going anywhere, we were invited for a family dinner, you know sit at the dining table but from what I heard you three will be eating herein the kitchen" she said, he saw Gemma smile, but a sharp slap across her cheek that was accompanied by a burn pulled her attention back to the three women in front of her.

"HEY" Gemma screeched, she propelled herself across the kitchen and slapped the sweet butts, Delilah was in a daze, staring at her fingers which were now covered in blood.

"What the fuck is going on in here" Clay roared as he walked into the kitchen, the others following, Jax looked at Delilah and handed Abel over to Chibs.

"What happened" he asked as he took her chin between his fingers and inspected the cut on her cheek bone, it was deep and was bleeding profusely but he didn't think she would need stitches, she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Get that bitch and her dogs out of my fuckin house now before I have to go away for triple homicide" Gemma screeched, causing Juice and Half Sack to grab the women by the arms and pulled them out of the house, Abel began to cry and Delilah shook her head.

"I need to clean up, will you try and calm him down" she asked Jax who shook his head.

"Ma, will you calm Abel down, I'm gonna make sure she's alright" Jax asked, and when Gemma nodded he took Delilah's hand and led her to the bathroom.

"What happened" he asked as he cleaned the cut, wincing because it was already bruising.

"I don't really know, I was making Abel's dinner and they cornered me, told me to take Abel and get lost, I just told them I was invited and she hit me, I guess her nail of her ring cut me" she said softly, her eyes closed, she opened them when he lifted her chin to look up, she stared into his blue eyes.

"Darlin' them bitches should never raise a hand to you, you are important, your family and they will just have to accept that, now from what I can see you won't need any stitches" he told her with a smile.

"That's..." she stared but they were interrupted by Abel.

"MA, MA, MA" his frantic voice carried through the house, Delilah jumped up and practically ran towards her son, Jax following.

Delilah gently took her son who instantly wrapped his arms around her and began to hum; Delilah looked at Gemma and the others.

"He's alright, just wants me to sing to him" she said

"Boys help me bring in the food, when Abel's calmed we'll eat dinner" Gemma said as Delilah began to sing softly to Abel, his sobs dyeing down and his grip loosening.

"You hungry Buster" she said as she pulled him back, he frowned and raised his hand to her sore cheek, she smiled softly.

"Let's have num num" she said as she took the bowl of baby food from Gemma, she sat in the chair beside Jax.

"So Delilah what do you do" Bobby asked, she looked up and shrugged.

"I work in a diner on the week days and on the weekends I work at a bar, it's not what I went to college for but it pays the bills and keeps Abel in day care" she said, Gemma frowned, she knew that Delilah lived with her brother and couldn't understand how the man wouldn't help his sister.

"What did you go to college for?" Clay asked, she smiled at him.

"Art and design, I've sold a few paintings when I'm stuck for money, and I just finished an apprenticeship in a local tattoo parlour in Tracy, when I was younger I used to paint peoples cars and bikes, but when my dad died and my mother left with all the money, well, oh god I'm babbling" she blushed, the guys laughed at her sheepish smile.

"I knew you were the one to paint all those pictures at your brother's house" Gemma said, Delilah smiled at the older woman.

"Abel has been my inspiration, I just wish I could paint more often, I couldn't do it at my brothers place and I had to keep my brother in law away from Abel" she said softly, Jax looked at her.

"Why?" he asked, she frowned.

"When I found out I was pregnant I was at a loss with what to do, I knew I would keep the baby but my brother and his partner had been trying to adopt a baby for years and Justin my brother in law thought it was unfair that after a one night stand that I could be a mother, he believes that I don't deserve a baby, he tried and is still trying to get me to allow him and Dominic to adopt Abel, or Charles as he continuously calls Abel" she said, Jax shook his head.

"What did your brother say" Juice asked, Delilah couldn't believe she was being so open with these people but she believed that she could trust them.

"He didn't want to adopt Abel, he knew I would never allow it, but lately he blames me for Justin's unhappiness, I knew I had to leave, I couldn't stay where I didn't think it safe for my son" she said softly, Jax grabbed her hand and squeeze it.

"It musn't have been much of a life" Tig said, his eyes now holding compassion for the young woman.

"My life now begins and ends with Abel, as long as he is safe, happy and healthy then I am happy, I just wish I wasn't so afraid to leave him with his uncles" she said softly, Jax smiled at her,she truly was amazing.

"Well now you don't have to worry about it now, the two of you will be safe here" Jax said, she smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three- Back to Tracy.**_

Jax stood at the door of the guest room which would now be known as Delilah and Abel's room, he watched as she sang to Abel as she got him ready for bed, he could hear the little boy hum out of tune along with his mother, it amazed him the bond that the two had, he only hoped that he could join their bond.

Delilah looked up after she put the baby into his cot, he was already asleep and she felt comfortable leaving the room, she smiled when she saw Jax leaning against the door frame as he watched everything she did.

"I'm sorry I should have let you in on our bedtime regime" she said, he shook his head and motioned her to follow him out of the room; she followed him into the living room where they both sat.

"Don't worry about it, I just want to talk to you about what you're going to do now that your back in Charming" he said, she sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know Jax, I have no idea" she said as she ran a hand through her hair, he smiled at her and grabbed her hand, and he held it and looked into her eyes.

"You don't need to work anymore, you can spend your time painting and looking after Abel, if you want you can do some detailing at the garage and I know the guys wouldn't mind paying you to do tattoos in the clubhouse for them" he told her,she smiled

"I don't know what to say, that I Jesus" she said softly, he chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to make a decision right now, what we do need to decide is how we are going to do this tomorrow at your brother's house, and I'm going to warn you Ma said that you are leaving that car there, she told me I need to get you a new one, and to tell ya Darlin I will only be happy to do so" he told her,she blushed, she knew her car was on its last legs but she couldn't help it, she couldn't afford to buy a new one and if Gemma had already decided to get a new one she knew there was no way to change her mind.

"My brother will be at work tomorrow but Justin will be there, I just don't want to cause any trouble so if we can get mine and Abel's stuff without a row I will be happy, everything is packed and ready to go, but I know what they will be like when we get there" she said, Jax shook his head.

"Don't worry, there will be you, me, Happy and Juice, we'll get them as quick as possible and have you out of there within twenty minutes" he told her, she smiled at him.

That night as Delilah slept Jax was lying awake thinking of how his life had changed in the last twelve hours, how he was a father now, and the woman who had haunted his dreams for over a year was now asleep in the room next to his, she was always going to be in his life as she was the mother of his son, the woman that even though he was cruel towards her still found it in her heart to let him know of his baby, who had it in her heart to come back with his mother and let him into his sons life and he will always be grateful.

The next morning Jax woke to the smell of bacon cooking, it was a welcome change to the stale stench that was always in the house as Wendy never even opened windows in the place, he got out of bed, pulling on his jeans and walked out into the kitchen where he found Delilah dancing around with Abel on her hip, the small boy had such a joyful look on his face as he giggled with his mother.

"You're up early" he said, Delilah spun around and blushed before handing Abel to him.

"Abel doesn't sleep past eight and I thought that I would go for a run but I forgot that I left Abel's stroller at my brothers" she said as she began to plate up the breakfast, Jax sat with Abel on his lap, he smiled up at Delilah as she placed the pancakes and bacon in front of him, she took Abel and began to feed him banana and squash.

That was where Gemma found them, the new small family was sitting around the kitchen table as Jax and Delilah spoke to one another and Abel just played with his mother's fingers as he ate his breakfast.

"Look at you two" she said with a smile, Jax shook his head

"Hi Ma" he said as he continued to eat his breakfast, Delilah looked at the older woman.

"What brings you to us this early" she asked, Gemma smiled and got herself a cup of coffee.

"I thought I would look after my grandson while you two head up to Tracy" she said, Delilah waited for the little panic she would usually get when someone offered to mind Abel, she was surprised when it never came, she smiled at Gemma.

"I think that is a great idea" she said as she stood to put hers and Abel's plates in the sink, she turned to them.

"I'm going to go for a shower if that's Alright"he said, Jax nodded, his mouth full, Gemma took Abel and watched as the mother of her grandson walked out of the room.

Jax waited outside by his bike with Happy and Juice, Delilah was trying to get a clingy Abel to let her go, Jax found it adorable, his son was going to be a ladies man, he smiled when Abel grabbed Delilah's face and pressed a big kiss on her lips, she turned and walked towards him, Gemma walked inside before Abel could kick up a fuss again.

"Juice will be riding in the van, hop on Darlin" he said, indicating to his bike, she bit her lip, she hadn't ever been on a motorcycle before, she looked up at Jax who smiled softly at her.

"You'll be perfectly safe if you hold on tight" he told her,she nodded and climbed on behind him,he took her arms and pulled them tight around him, smirking as he face touched his.

"Keep it this tight and you'll be fine" he told her, she nodded and tightened her grip when he sped off.

She stared at her brother's house, she knew that the guys were waiting for her to make a move but she just couldn't help but feel a little anxious over what could happen today, Justin was known for causing trouble and she really couldn't deal with his shit right now.

"Let's get movin", Jax said softly, she sighed and nodded moving forward, pulling out her keys she opened the door, not surprised to see Justin sitting on the couch with a glass of wine.

"Ah so she returns, oh look she brings back up, where is Charles" he asked, standing up, Delilah gave him a blank stare.

"I don't know but Abel is with his Grandmother" she replied, he hissed and motioned to her room.

"Get your shit and get out" he growled, she shook her head and went into her room only to stop in shock, spinning around she looked at her smirking brother in law.

"What did you do Justin, all, oh god all Abel's baby photos, the paintings, my diplomas, the metal cast" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears, Jax walked over and looked into the room, it was trashed, painting had holes in them, a metal cast of something was dented, a trash can was inside and there was something burning in there.

"Like I said get your shit and get out" Justin sneered, Delilah choked back a sob that threatened to force its way out of her mouth, Jax glared at the flamboyant gay man.

"Does your husband know what you've done?" he asked, Justin smirked.

"No but I doubt he would care, she has been a thorn in his side since your mother lift" he hissed, Delilah sighed and pulled out her phone, she was going to tell her brother goodbye, even if he didn't want anything to do with her,she loved him.

"Hello"

"Dom" she said softly, she could see Justin smirk get wider.

"Del, where were you last night, Justin and I were so worried" he replied, she could almost see him frown.

"I was in Charming, I'm moving in with Jax so he can get to know Abel" she said, Jax smiled and she could see Justin sneer.

"God Damn it Del he didn't want anything to do with you" he hissed into the phone, she sighed

"Look I'm just calling to let you know I'm going and that your husband has made a mess in my old bedroom" she stated.

"What"

"He burnt every photo, every diploma and ruined my paintings and my bronze cast, look I'll be gone when you get back, if you find anything of mine send it to Jax's mothers house" she replied before hanging up.

Jax could tell that Delilah was upset, and rightly so she had made a point to keep everything of Abel's earlier days and this stupid bastard had ruined everything.

"I guess we can go, everything is gone" she whispered, Jax grabbed her and pulled her a hug, she sobbed into his cut, he looked at Happy and Juice who were glaring at Justin when a car came speeding into the driveway, Justin smiled when a larger man walked into the house.

"Dominic" he said, Jax looked up to see the larger man staring at him and Delilah.

"You must be Jax" Dominic stated, Jax nodded as Dominic went in to look at the room before turning to his husband.

"Why would you do something like this" he asked Justin who looked at him with big eyes.

"She just left yesterday taking Charles without telling anyone, I didn't think she was coming back, I was upset baby, I over reacted but I was angry at her" Justin said, Jax sighed when he saw Dominic's gaze soften towards his husband.

"It's ok baby" he said as he pulled Justin into his arms, Jax looked down at Delilah when she pulled away, Dominic looked at his sister.

"Just leave you've done enough damage" he told her, Jax and the guys were shocked when Dominic so easily dismissed is sister over his husband, the one who actually done wrong.

"If that's what you want" she replied.

"And I want to see Charles at least once a week" Justin stated, Dominic looked at his sister, waiting for her to agree but he was shocked to see her scoff.

"You will never get near Abel again, have fun with your imaginary baby Justin because mine will be with me and his father where he belongs" she replied; Justin looked at Dominic with tears in his eyes.

"Be reasonable Del, you couldn't have done it if it wasn't for us" her brother stated, she rolled her eyes and turned.

"Neither of you helped me, I put Abel in day-care to make sure Justin couldn't get his hands on him, I was afraid that your husband would take him and run, you have decided Dom, you want me gone and I will be but that means that my son is gone too" she told him.

"We'll fight you" Justin stated, Delilah laughed at him.

"On what grounds" she asked.

"That Charles is my son" he hissed, she looked at him blankly.

"Oh good because my sons name is Abel" she replied before walking out of the house, Jax and the guys following.

Later that day Delilah was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Jax talked to Clay and Gemma in the sitting room,

"He ruined everything she owned and her brother just let it go" Gemma asked softly, Jax sighed and nodded his head

"She was so upset, I mean I can understand that" Jax said, Clay nodded.

"You said that she was most upset over a bronze cast, do you know what it was" he asked, Jax shook his head.

"It was a cast of my stomach in my 9th month of pregnancy with Abel" Delilah said softly as she walked into the room to tell them that dinner was ready.

"Oh baby" Gemma said softly as she stood up and pulled the younger woman into her arms, Clay and Jax had no idea why that would be important but they could see that they women thought it was.

Gemma and Clay arrived home about three hours later, Clay could see that Gemma was very upset over what had happened to Delilah, hell he was pissed, the girl didn't deserve it, she was the sweetest little thing ever and to have someone rip her apart like that was just so wrong.

"Clay she has nothing now" Gemma almost whispered, Clay knew that his wife held a soft spot for the younger woman, he sighed.

"Happy has his tattoo kit here, he said she could use it for a while as he hasn't had time to use it, Jax had him organise for the guys who want tatt's throughout the club to come down tomorrow for the weekend, she will make enough money to get her own tattoo gun and Jax is going to get her supplies for her painting, the bronze cast and Abel's baby photos are the only real casualties, don't worry about her Gem, we will make sure she has everything she could ever want" he told her, Gemma smiled at her husband as they both lay down to sleep.

Next morning Gemma collected Delilah and Abel and brought them to the clubhouse, Delilah had no idea why she was going to the clubhouse, but when they pulled up she was shocked to see that there was at least three times the amount of bikes there than usual, shrugging she took Abel out of his car seat and followed Gemma inside.

She blushed when every eye in the place turned to look at her, she could see them looking her up and down, and she sighed when she saw Jax and headed straight in his direction.

"Hey sweetheart, hi buddy, Delilah this is my best friend Opie, Opie this is Delilah and Abel" Jax introduced her to a taller man, he was about a half a head taller than Jax and had dark hair and a dark beard, she smiled at the man, who smiled back.

"Pleasure to meet you Darlin' "he said, she nodded and handed Abel over to his father and shook the man's hand.

"And you" she said, Opie smirked at his friend.

"I don't remember this many sons the last time I was at the clubhouse" she said looking at Jax, Opie chuckled.

"They are here for you to do tattoo's, Happy will give you a lend of his Tattoo gun, whatever you make today will be enough to get you one of your own" Jax told her, she smiled up at him.

"That was very kind of him, where is he I must thank him" she told him, looking around not noticing how Jax's eyes narrowed, but Opie did and he couldn't help but laugh at his friends jealousy, Jax wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"I'm first, I want yours and Abel's names intertwined on my chest" he told her, she blushed and nodded and let him guide her over to a table where everything was set up.

She designed it quickly on a sheet of paper and he immediately loved it, Abel's name was the biggest as she thought the tattoo should really show Jax's love for his son, her name was underneath his and would only be legible if you were up close, that was the only thing Jax wanted changed.

"I want your name and Abel's to be side by side, and I want them the same size" he told her, she was confused why he would want it but complied to his wish and designed it so, she then transferred it over to his chest just above his heart, before he could start he took her hand and kissed the palm, she heard people gasp but she had no idea why such an act would cause a stir.

Once she was done, Jax tried to get her to let him pay her but she refused with a smile telling him that he had done enough, she was setting up to do a tattoo for Tig that she didn't notice him slip the money to his mother who would go out to buy Delilah a full new wardrobe.

After about three more tattoo's, one for Tig who wanted a skull and crossbow on his lower back, a bat woman for Juice and a cross incrusted with jewels on Chibs' back she had made near enough 600 dollars, she needed a break, she sat with Gemma while she ate her sandwich.

"So who are you doing next" Gemma asked,

"Happy, he wants three smiley faces on his stomach and an A-K 47 on his upper back" she replied as she swallowed a bite of her sandwich, Gemma smiled and nodded, soon Delilah would know what those smiley face's represented.

That night Jax followed Gemma's car as she brought Delilah and Abel home, she had made over 4 grand today and he was impressed with her work on his 'brothers', she had an amazing talent and tomorrow she would be tattooing some of the new Old Ladies, one of whom is the Old Lady of the Tacoma president, he had been there and saw he work on the guys and decided she was 'worthy' enough to bestow his lady with her brand.

They bid their goodnights to Gemma and walked into the house, Abel began to fuss, Jax couldn't help but watch as she swung him up effortlessly making him giggle, he wrapped his little arms around his mother's neck.

"You want to go to bed huh buster" she said softly, she turned to Jax.

"Do you want to help tonight" she asked, he smiled and nodded, following her into the room, Jax watched as she elegantly and flawlessly navigated her way around the room, she was telling his how Abel liked to go to bed but he was so lost in her that he didn't hear one bit, that was until she began to sing,

Over in Killarney

Many years ago,

Me Mither sang a song to me

In tones so sweet and low.

Just a simple little ditty,

In her good ould Irish way,

And l'd give the world if she could sing

That song to me this day.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Oft in dreams I wander

To that cot again,

I feel her arms a-huggin' me

As when she held me then.

And I hear her voice a -hummin'

To me as in days of yore,

When she used to rock me fast asleep

Outside the cabin door.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Jax had never heard the song before but it was quite clear that Abel had because the six month old hummed along with the song as his mother placed him in his bed, as she sang the last few bars the child's eyes droopily closed, Delilah turned and smiled at Jax, the two of them walking out and into the kitchen.

"That was a nice song" he stated, she smiled and handed him a beer.

"My dad sang it to me when I was a child, he was Irish as was his mother, my grandfather was French, but he loved that song so much he thought it to me in French, sometimes I sing it to Abel in French or sometimes I sing it in Irish" she told him,he smiled.

"What is it called" he asked, she smiled at him again.

"An Irish Lullaby" she told him, he nodded.

"Del, can I ask you a question?" he asked, she looked at him and nodded.

"You talk about your dad but never your mom, what happened between you two" he asked, she sighed and sat at the kitchen table.

"Dad got sick a few years back, I was a junior and Dom was in his second year of college, he was diagnosed with stage 4 prostate cancer, my mom who we found out was having an affair and was actually pregnant, well she left as soon as she got the news, my dad was so ill he didn't even notice but once he was gone she came and sold the house from under me and Dom, took every bit of money he had ever saved up and bailed, last I heard she is living with her new husband in Reno with my five or so year old brother" she told him,he eyes gazing out the window into the darkness outside.

"Christ Del, I am so sorry" he said softly, taking her hand in his, she sighed and smiled.

"I'm ok, I had a long time to get used to it, the only reason I know where she is, is because I went to tell her about Abel and let's just say that this bruise that woman gave me two nights ago has nothing on what my mother gave me" she replied without emotion, Jax sighed, he couldn't believe that she had, had such a hard life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four the significance of a Crow.**_

Delilah smiled as Abel nattered on aimlessly to his father as he ate his breakfast, Jax nodded at all the right moments as if they were actually having a conversation, the six month old only could say one word; Ma, and Delilah thought it hilarious that Jax was acting as if they were really talking.

"You two are so cute" she said as she leaned against the door frame, Jax looked up at her with a mock scowl.

"Cute, I am not cute, I am mean, sexy, and irresistible but not Cute" he said, she laughed causing Abel to giggle along with his mother, and Jax picked him up and held him up in the air.

"Traitor" he hissed with a smile, Delilah shook her head and walked upstairs to get ready for going to the clubhouse.

They arrived at the clubhouse at noon, Jax had got Chibs to collect her and Abel in the T-M truck, he warned her that they were staying at the club so she would need Abel's travel cot, and he also told her that they would share a bed, that was one thing she wasn't sure she was ready for, Jax was the only man she had ever been with and that was over a year ago.

"Now Darlin' there are sum women ere that ill mos likely be bitches, don let'em, ye, ye, ye are important to us and they have no right to treat ye bad" Chibs told her as the two of them walked towards the clubhouse, she had already had the speech from Jax, but he had also told her that he would make sure no one would upset her.

"Thanks Chibs" she said softly as he held the door open for her, she reeled back at the smell that hit her nose, the smoke and stale sex, it didn't smell like that yesterday, she looked at her son and saw him wrinkle his nose, she looked at Chibs.

"Could you hold the seat, I wanna take him out" she said, he nodded taking the chair, she quickly and swiftly pulled Abel out of his seat, he promptly buried his face in her chest, it was obvious he didn't like the smell, she sighed and looked at Chibs.

"Is there anywhere I can bring him that hasn't got a stench to it" she asked, he looked at her in sympathy and shook his head, she bent down to her son.

"I'm sorry buster" she said softy into his blonde hair, she looked around for Jax spotting him over with Juice, she nodded to Chibs and headed towards him, only to be intercepted by a woman, not much older than herself, made up to the nines, fake blonde hair, fake eyelashes and fake tits, Delilah looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked, the blonde sneered and looked her up and down.

"Yeah you can get lost" she stated, Delilah rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Not gonna happen now move" she said, she made move to go around her when the tramp put her foot out, Delilah's eyes widened as she fell, her grip tightening on Abel and spun so she fell on her back, slapping hard against the floor ,Abel crying out, her head banged heavily and everything quietened..

"Del" she heard Jax shout, Gemma and Jax got to her at the same time, Gemma lifting up Abel and Jax kneeling by Delilah, She moved her blurry eyes to see that Tig had the tramps arm in a vice grip, moving her eyes to Jax she saw him looking at her anxiously.

"Del, Delilah baby are you ok" he asked, she went to move but a splitting pain rippled through her.

"Is Abel ok" she whispered, he looked at her with a smile but she could see that he was still worried.

"He's fine Darlin, you spun pretty quickly, when I saw her stop in front of you I stood up and tried to get to you but it happened so quickly" he said softly, his voice full of regret.

"I'm ok Jax, I just need to get up" she said, he nodded and helped her to sit, she whimpered at the pain that shot through her head, it caused the pain in her back to be minimised, Jax shushed her softly, helping her to rise to her feet, she stumbled as a dizzy spell hit her, but Jax wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe we should bring you to the hospital" he said in a slightly panicked voice.

"No, no I'll be fine I just need to get some pain killers" she said softly as he led her over to a chair, once he was sure she wouldn't fall off the chair he rounded on the blonde tramp.

"What the fuck Jasmine, you stupid bitch you could have seriously hurt her and she was carrying my son" he growled, Delilah had the satisfaction of watching her tremble.

"Jax you and I were getting to know each other before she came along" Jasmine stuttered, Tig shook his head and whispered 'wrong thing to say bitch'

"You were trying to get to know me, but you, you're a sweet butt alright, you have been around this club more than once and are easily replaceable, now Delilah, well I'll say this out and I want you all to listen, Delilah is mine and she is to be treated with respect" Jax growled, a hand landed on Delilah's shoulder and she looked up to see Clay, smiling at her as Jax continued to lay into the sweet butt.

"Jax" Jasmine whined, Delilah shook her head, she looked around for Abel and saw Gemma trying to calm him, but she could see the little sobs that raked his body, standing up and thanking god she didn't stumble she went over to them and carefully took her son from Gemma, he burrowed into her chest and began to hum, Delilah knew there was one song that would really calm him and began to sing his lullaby in Irish.

Thar i gCill Airne

Mhaith blianta ó shin,

Mither Mise ag canadh amhrán dom

I tones milis sin agus íseal.

Just a ditty beag simplí,

Sa tslí a cuid Gaeilge maith Ould,

Agus d l'a thabhairt ar an domhan má d'fhéadfadh sí a chanadh

Sin amhrán liom an lá seo.

"Ró-DA-loo-DA-loo-ral, Ró-DA-loo-DA-li,

Ró-ra-loo-DA-loo-ral, ní hush anois, an bhfuil tú ag gol!

Ró-ra-loo-DA-loo-ral, Ró-DA-loo-DA-li,

Ró-ra-loo-DA-loo-ral, tá go lullaby na hÉireann. "

Oft i aisling wander mé

Chun na COT arís,

Is dóigh liom a airm a huggin-'me

Mar nuair a bhí sí dom ansin.

Agus chuala mé a guth a hummin-'

Chun liom mar atá i lá yore,

Nuair a úsáidtear sí go carraig dom chodladh

Taobh amuigh den doras cábáin.

"Ró-DA-loo-DA-loo-ral, Ró-DA-loo-DA-li,

Ró-ra-loo-DA-loo-ral, ní hush anois, an bhfuil tú ag gol!

Ró-ra-loo-DA-loo-ral, Ró-DA-loo-DA-li,

Ró-ra-loo-DA-loo-ral, tá go lullaby na hÉireann. "

She didn't notice the whole club staring at her, all that mattered was that Abel had calmed down, his sobs died down and he pulled back to look at his mother, she smiled at him, letting him know that she was alright, he seemed to get the point and smiled at his mother.

"Tha was lovely Lass, I av not eard that song in a long time" Chibs said from across the room, she smiled at him.

"Del you really need to sit down, please for my sanity" Jax said as he took Abel from her,she sighed and rolled her eyes but did as he asked and sat down, Half Sack handed her two aspirin and a bottle of water, she thanked him and took the pain killers.

It took her an hour to convince Jax that she was ok to do some tattoo's she knew that some of the guys had come from Tacoma for her to do them so she didn't want to have them to have to leave without getting anything done, so she did, she did five crow tattoo's.

A crow tattoo she found out was very significant in the club, it showed which women were to be respected, she knew what the croweater were and when Jax told her that a crow signified who was an old lady, well she understood its importance and made sure that each crow she did was different, specifically made for the couple, these five crows made her 2 and a half grand, she couldn't understand how she could make so much money in two days, Happy was the one who set the prices and no one had a problem paying, Delilah was glad she could buy new things for Abel and herself, she could get her art supplies and a new tattoo gun, she was also going to buy Happy a new kit for his gun as a thank you for allowing her to use his gun.

Jax had unbeknownst to Delilah sent Juice and Half Sack to Tracy to the art store there, he told them to get the clerk to tell them what Del would usually buy and to buy triple the amount, then to leave them at his house so she could see them the next day when they got home, he and Clay had already bought a black 2012 jeep liberty, that would be at the lot the next day, Jax wanted to make sure she and Abel were safe and protected and got the best vehicle for it.

Gemma had been in LA the day before and had bought a whole new wardrobe for both Delilah and Abel; the Teller-Morrow family believed they had so much to owe the young woman that they wanted to look after her to the best of their ability.

Jax showed her to his room where Half Sack had set up Abel's travel cot, she placed the boy into his bed to rest and went to cook him something in the kitchen for his lunch, when she got into the kitchen there was only sweet butts in there, she sighed and walked over to the stove, pulling out a pot she began to chop carrots and then place them and some sweet peas into the pot to cook, she poured in a kettle of hot water and then set it to boil, she could feel the eyes of the four women in there with her but ignored them completely as she walked out knowing that in twenty minutes the food would be cooked, she headed over to Jax who had beckoned her.

"You ok "he asked, she smiled and nodded

"I'm fine; I'll be a little bruised in the morning but other than that I'm fine" she stated, he narrowed his eyes and then nodded, he handed her the baby monitor that was connected with the one in the dorm room with Abel ,she smiled at him and turned, she went back into the kitchen, she could see the sweet butts looking at her,she wasn't sure what was niggling at her but she knew something wasn't right, she sighed when Gemma came into the kitchen.

"What you doing baby" Gemma asked her, she smiled.

"I'm making Abel's dinner while he's asleep" she stated as she drained the water from the vegetables, she heard one of the women squeak.

"That's for the baby" she turned to the woman who spoke, her eyes were wide, she was wearing a see through top her neon pink bra showing.

"Yes it's for the baby" then something clicked "What did you do to it, what did you put in it" she asked, her eyes blazing as she stepped towards the now cowering woman,

"Del what's wrong" Gemma asked, Delilah still didn't stop her advance on the woman as she answered her.

"One of these tramps put something in Abel's dinner, they really need to tell me what they did" she hissed, she heard Gemma almost growl.

"We, I We put two sleeping pills into it, when she was asleep we were going to have Jax to ourselves" the blonde behind said softly, Delilah saw red and grabbed the blondes hair, she viciously pulled her out into the bar, past the quietened crowd and the door leading outside was open she threw her as hard as she could, the blonde gave out a scream as she hit the pavement and skidded from the initial spot she hit.

"Del, what" Jax started but she turned and headed inside she looked around at all the skimpy dressed women, the two of the women from the kitchen were staring at her shocked.

"Get the fuck out now before I decide to throw you out too, you fucking tramps came so close to fucking killing my son, any of you who knew about the little plot better get the fuck out now, I mean it NOW!" she shouted, 6 women scurried out of the bar, Jax was watching her with an odd look on his face.

"Delilah, what happened" Clay asked as he walked towards her, she looked down and sighed.

"They put two sleeping pills in Abel's dinner, they thought it was for me but, god Clay if I hadn't realised, if I hadn't realised it my, my baby would have died" she said as she broke down, Jax immediately pulled her into his arms, she sobbed, he led her into the chapel where Clay, Gemma and surprisingly Happy and Tig followed

"We will deal with this Delilah, I promise, those women will not be allowed into the club anymore" Clay said, she had stopped sobbing and tried to wipe her eyes, but Jax beat her to it, she smiled softly at him,but she could see that he was furious, she thought maybe he was angry at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed, and I should have told you first, I shouldn't have taken" she continued to mumble, but Jax tightened his hand on hers and looked at her.

"Don't Baby, you did everything right, you did what you needed to do and protected our son, don't ever apologise for that" he told her, surprising her by pressing a kiss on her lips, pulling back with a smile.

There and then was the turning point in their relationship, Jax had been pining away for Delilah since he had kicked her out over a year ago and he felt everything coming back when she came back four days ago, and it only made it intensify when he found out that she was the mother of his son, his perfect emerald eyed baby boy, and Delilah well Delilah was in love with him, even though he had thrown her out of the room, that she thought he didn't want Abel, when she found out that wasn't true she fell more in love with him and every time she saw him with Abel she just kept falling deeper.

Once Abel woke up she wouldn't let him out of her sight for the rest of the day, she even went as far as putting him in the middle of the bed when she went to bed, Jax didn't take it personally though, he himself needed to have his son near him too, they could have lost him and Jax couldn't imagine his life without his son and he knew it would completely break Delilah if anything had happened to him.

The next morning Jax woke with his arms wrapped around Delilah's waist, she was held tightly against his chest, Abel in front of her, he was staring up at his mother with a big wide smile, Jax had no idea she was awake so he kept talking to his son.

"Your Mama is special to me Abel and I will put a crow on her soon and give her our last name, then my son I will work on giving you a brother or a sister" he whispered, Delilah closed her eyes quickly when she felt the bed move, but her mind was racing, he wanted to marry her, he wanted more kids, inside she was dancing.

"Del, Del baby wake up" Jax said, she made a show of waking up, rubbing her eyes and smiling blearily.

"Hi" she whispered, he grinned and leaned down to kiss her, she moaned as their kiss intensified but Abel made a point of grabbing his father's hair.

"Cock blocked by my own son" Jax groaned as he pulled back, Delilah laughed as Abel crawled up and placed a big kiss on his mother's lips.

"Ma Ma"he said glaring at his father, Delilah held her son tightly against her, she looked at Jax who was pouting.

"He's not used to sharing me, I have always just been his mother" she told him, Jax sighed and nodded closing his eyes, he was suddenly reminded that he had not been there in the beginning, Delilah looked over at him running her fingers down his cheek, he opened his eyes and looked up at down at her.

"Don't blame yourself Jax, Wendy did this not you" she said softly, he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it as he shook his head.

"Darlin I should have listened that day you came to the clubhouse, you were trying to tell me then weren't you" he said softly, she nodded as he rolled away from her.

"Jax you had just gotten married for all you knew I was no better than those Crow eaters, I should have just come out and said it" she said as she made sure he looked at her.

"Darlin you could never be one of those fuckin harpies, I knew you were a virgin, I knew when you turned up that something was up but I didn't want to think about it" he sighed, Delilah sat up and put Abel into his travel cot before turning to the man that was lying on the bed, taking in a breath in order to gain a bit of confidence she crawled into the bed until she was straddling his hips, she bent down and placed her hands either side of his head.

"You are here now, he won't remember you not being there, he doesn't need to be told when he gets older, it was never your fault please Jax don't beat yourself up over this, forgive yourself" she whispered, he face close to his, their eyes lock, his hands came up behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

She whimpered as she delved her hands into his hair causing him to groan as her body was completely leaning against his, his hands left her neck and travelled down to her waist, he began to rub his hips with hers, but yet again their son had other thoughts and began to cry, Delilah smiled at Jax's pout.

"We really shouldn't do this while he is in the room" she said softly as she pushed him off her, Jax smirked and leaned on his elbows.

"But we will be doing it Right" he asked, Delilah laughed and stood up.

"I don't know, Abel what do you think" she said, Abel smiled at his mother, causing her to look at Jax,

"Its looking up" she said, he laughed as she walked into the bathroom.

Later that morning found Delilah talking to Donna, she was close enough that even though he was with his father she couldn't leave Abel out of her sight, she was being over protective, she was sitting at one of the picnic tables when a patrol car pulled in, she walked over to Jax and took Abel thinking that the cops were here for the club.

"Miss Marriot your under arrest for the kidnapping of Charles Marriot" Unser said, Delilah closed her eyes and shook her head

"His name is Abel Teller he is my son, mine and Jax's, I gave birth to him" she said, Hale snarled at Jax

"Kidnapping, didn't think you had it in you Teller" he said, Jax moved forward but Clay stopped him, Unser looked at Delilah

"We will have a test done but for now hand the child to Deputy Hale" Unser said, Delilah shook her head

"No, because you will give him to Justin" she said, Unser sighed

"It is the procedure" he said she closed her eyes

"If you give my son to him then he will leave with him, my son is not going anywhere, do your damn tests but you will not take my son from me because I will charge the both of you with kidnapping" she snarled, Unser nodded

"Alright, ok fine we'll take you to the hospital for the tests" he said, Hale sneered and walked over to the patrol car, Delilah smiled slightly at Jax and turned to Gemma

"Anyway we can get a lawyer to draw up some unlawful arrest and slander" she said, Gemma smirked and nodded, she went into the office.

Delilah sat in the corridor of the hospital, she was waiting for the results of the tests, she wasn't able to see Jax even though he was in the waiting room down the hall, she smiled when a lawyer reached them

"Delilah I am Jonathon Rosen, I am here as your lawyer" he said as he shook her hand, she smiled at him

"Thank you Mr Rosen" she said, he smiled and then looked at Hale who was looking down his nose at the beautiful young woman, Delilah looked up when she heard her name being called, she saw Justin and Dominic making there way towards her, she looked away and held her son tighter to her

"Give me Charles" Justin said, Delilah sighed and looked at her brother

"You really think you can take my son away from me, god Dominic just go adopt" she said, Dominic looked at his sister

"Justin wants his son back" he said, she closed her eyes and held Abel tighter still,

"Abel is my son, mine and Jax's, you know that, for god sake Dom your enabling him giving him everything he wanted, he cant have my son" she said as the doctor came out, he handed Unser the results of the tests, Unser turned to Delilah and sighed

"I'm sorry, you can both go" he told her, she stood up and looked at Rosen, he smiled and handed Unser and Hale a summons and then handed two each to Dominic and Justin,

"You are being sued for unlawful arrest and you two, slander and a restraining order, you must stay away from my client and her son" Rosen told them before he followed Delilah down the hall.

Delilah walked into the waiting room where Jax and the others were, she smiled when Jax stood up and came over to her

"Can we go home" he asked, she smiled and nodded

"We can go home" she said, he sighed and pulled her into his arms, he was mindful of Abel but he held the two of them tightly, but he pressed his face in her hair, she was here with him, her brother and his husband had fucked up and he was going to make Hale's life hell, he couldn't believe thaat Unser went along with the supped up charge, he led her out of the Hospital with his arm around her waist, it was obvious to those who watched them that Delilah was not someone for you to mess with.


End file.
